About Name and Acknowledgment
by Xaviera Agnia
Summary: Day's after Aizen's defeat. Somehow, Ichigo still have his reiatsu. Something about a voice in his inner world become very quite. Hichigo appear! NOT A YAOI! T for cursing. It's actually a one-shot, but should i add 1 or more bonus chapter? R&R Please :D I'm sorry for the typo! But i'm too lazy to change it...


A.N : Hello everybody! I'm a jerk I know. Make a new story without finishing my other story. Don't worry though, I wont forget my other story. It just… this idea keep popping on my head. Can't be helped sorry… Well, I hope you are a Bleach fans. Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer : Please, I couldn't even draw, there's _**no way**_ I own Bleach.

* * *

**"Hey ya! It's really nice to meet ya all! Ichigo's inner hollow speakin' 'ere!" **

"Yo. Kurosaki Ichigo speaking here. Just call me Ichigo. Nice to meet you all"

/I'm Tensha Zangetsu. You may call me Tensha. Nice to meet you/

_I'm Zangetsu. Nice to meet you_

* * *

Days after Aizen's defeat had passed. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Ishida, and many others (that's of course includes Urahara, Yoruichi, Taicho and their Fuku-taichou(and most of it, Isshin)) were surprised to see that Ichigo still have his powers. They had asked Ichigo for it. But their question always had the same answer like, "I don't know!" or, "How the hell should I know?" or, "I'm not sure my self" or, "Stop asking the damn question already! How many times should I say? I DON'T KNOW!" or something like that along the lines...

3 Days after Aizen's defeat, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida, return to the human world and continue study at school. The teacher of course, was mad at them because they didn't come to school for days. Apparently, the teacher saw the injuries they have. So the teacher ask them how they had so many injuries.

*Flashback*

_The teacher came to the class and had their usual greetings. "Good morning class. Today we are going to have some exercise for next week exam. But first, Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, Sado-san, Ishida-san, it's good to see you again. May I asked you something?" Asked the teacher. Ichigo sighed. "Yes, what is it?"_

_"Why didn't you four come to school and how did you have so many injuries like that?" The four held they breaths. Inoue is the one who recovered first. "O-oh u-umm… you see sensei, we have some accident a few days ago, and received this injuries." Answered her. "And that also explain your absent?" Asked the teacher again. They quickly nodded. The teacher sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?" They nodded again. "Oh well, as long you sure that you are still fine, then it's okay. Now let's turned to our subject. I want you all to…"_

*End of Flashback*

Well that's it. Ichigo's day is normal as always. Wake up, go to school, Study, hollow, defeat some hollows, turn back to his real body, go home, had lunch, study, hollow, turn to his body, meet with his friends, had dinner, defeat some hollow again, sleep, repeat. Ichigo is starting to get bored actually. Since his aren't like this for months… Feel like something is missing since it's more quite than before… But Ichigo just shrugged it off since somehow, he feels like it's not important.

* * *

But then one day, when Ichigo is remembering his fight with hollows, captains, espadas, and many others, he remembered that in some fights, he almost die. Like when he was fighting Byakuya for example. That's right… he almost died… And a realization hit him. Now that when he think about it, his inner hollow was very quite. Guess that explain the more quite atmosphere huh? His inner hollow usually tried to take control over Ichigo's body even the in tiniest chance. If he remembered correctly, a day after school, at afternoon, Ichigo was fighting 2 menos.

*Flashback*

_Ichigo is panting. Sure for him, 2 menos grandes is easy to fight compared to Aizen and his minions. But the result of the fight gave him so many injuries. Ichigo hasn't completely healed yet. So even if Ichigo is as strong as a captain or espada, it still take some time and energy. Ichigo is panting hard enough to take a break. But then he suddenly felt some of his energy is returning to him. 'How?' Was his question that time. After he concentrate a bit, he realized that it was his inner hollow reiatsu. 'You…' Ichigo wanted to say more, but the menos grande attacked him. By the time Ichigo finished his battle, he quickly return to his house and fell asleep 2 seconds after he touched the bed completely forgetting bout his inner hollow._

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Ichigo take a glanced at the clock in his bedroom. '7 p.m huh?' he thought. 'Seems like i still have sometimes before i go to sleep.' Then Ichigo close his eyes in concentration to entered his inner world. It's not like he has any work or job to do anyway...

Ichigo glanced around the room. Well, more like his inner world though. Everything is normal as always. Well, as normal as it always. He looked around, alomost ecpecting to have some greetings. But no, nothing. Everything is empty. Nobody besides him self. Ichigo blinked once. Twice. But still no sounds coming. "Zangetsu - ossan! Tensha - san!" Shout Ichigo. Still silent with only the sound of the breezing wind. 'No answer huh?' Ichigo sighed. 'I can't believe that my inner hollow ain't here too.' Thought him.

Ichigo walked around searching for Zangetsu, Tensha, and his inner hollow. 'Can't believe i'm saying this but, even _he _should be here too! Where's everybody? Is everything alright?' Thought Ichigo starting to get panicked. 'Calm down Ichigo, panicking aren't going to helped you. And it could make it even worse than that.' He thought. And then, something caught his eyes. Something, like - a white figure. He approached it slowly.

"Oy." He said. The white figure turn around and smirk.** "Yo king never thought you are going to pay me a visit. On what occasion did you have to visit me?" **Said the white-, no, said his inner hollow part. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Visiting you? Ha. I only want to ask some question to you." Said him. The inner hollow soul gave his back to Ichigo and continue to watched the 'interesting' sky. **"Well whatever."** Said him while shrugging off.

Ichigo blink. True, that he wants to ask a few question. But he never really expect his inner hollow part to get along with him. Besides, he also think that his inner hollow part didn't really has the crazy insane tone of him.

* * *

**"So, whadda ya want to ask king?" **Asked the inner hollow to his Majesty. With an annoyed tone of course. Ichigo sighed. 'Damn him... i swear i'm going to the vizards... unless he provoked me of course.'

"Do you know where Zangetsu ossan and Tensha - san are? I didn't see neither of them when i entered this place." Said Ichigo.  
The inner hollow soul scoffed, huffed, whatever you want to be. **"I'm not sure. They just probably doing something that i never really cared for. Playing chess maybe. Since they like to play brain 'training' games." **Said the inner hollow of Ichigo's soul. "Oh well, as long as they are fine and no problems going on i guess that's okay."

"Second, why are you so quite today? Not only today, but it's been days after Aizen's defeat! You usually tried to take control over my body every time you had a chance even the tinniest one. I was just curious as why you act so differently this days." And then he paused. Looking thoughtful for some momennts and then, "Wait, are you going to strike me down now? Act so differently fo this passed days to trap me? You are going to do that aren't you?!" Asked Ichigo now half shouted and take a defensive position.

Bad.

Move.

Poor for Ichigo. He never knew what his inner hollow part going to answer.

The inner hollow part froze. Hearing what Ichigo said, saw what Ichigo did. He feel like his heart is ripped apart from him by force .

**"Oh i see. You were right. I do usually tried to control over your body. But is that what you only see? Is that what you really see from me? Is that what i really am to you?!" **Said the inner hollow part now shouting too.

To be honest, Ichigo felt surprised from what his inner hollow said and asked. But he paid no mind instead...

"What are you to me? That's what you asked?" He shouted back. "To me, you're only a damn crazy hollow living inside my head and always trying to take control over my body, who always had lust for blood and battle in every fight!" He continued.

**"Oh really? A crazy hollow that living inside your head that always had lust for blood and battle? A DAMN CRAZY HOLLOW? FINE THEN! I WONT CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME ANYMORE!" **And with that, the inner hollow left, leaving Ichigo there alone.

* * *

The inner hollow sat at a building, staring into the nothingness. He sighed. '**Why? Why does king think about me like that? I-it was my fault really... If, only if i could tel him... about the true reason... why i want to... take control over his body... It's my fault... Everything is... My fault..." **Thought himself sadly.

* * *

Ichigo was taken back from his inner hollow part outburst. But that's not what really surprised him. What make him so surprised was the look of pain and hurt that his inner hollow part have that reflect in his eyes.

_**"Is that what am i too you?"**_

The sound of his inner hollow part statement kept ringing in his head.

'Why was he looked so sad? Why so hurtful?' Thought Ichigo.

'I think i owe him an apology after all.' He sighed

* * *

**'It's my fault yet i'mm the one who mad at him... He can never forgive me... what should i do?' **Thought the inner hollow soul. His eyes looked dead, no life, only a dull gold color, stared into the nothingness. And then suddenly...

"Oy," The dark albino (?) part of Ichigo nearly jumped. He doesn't need to see who was it, judging by the voice, it only can be belong to no other than Ichigo. The inner hollow soul wanted to jumping around in happiness, but of course he won't allow it. Instead he kept looking forward and said, **"What do you want?"** in an annoyed tone. But that's not it. Since the inner hollow soulis a part of Ichigo, he knew very well about himself, so Ichigo managed to catch some hope in his inner hollow voice.

"Well, you were right." Ichigo said. "I'm here to say sorry to you." He continued. **"Sorry for what?"** The inner hollow asked, now facing him. "I-i said mean words t you. Calling you a crazy monster who only had lust for blood and battle and..." he gulped.

**"Get to the point already."**

Ichigo gulped again. He don't know how actually to deall with his inner hollow in thins kind of situation. "W-well, like i said, i want to say sorry..." The inner hollow raised and i eyebrow. "... and thank you..." the inner hollow blinked. Once, twice.

**"What... what are you saying?"**

"You heard me, yes, you can still hear clearly. I want to say sorry and thank you..." Ichigo said with a quite tone in the last part.

**"Sorry and thank you...?" **Asked the inner hollow.

Ichigo nodden quitely. "Yeah sorry and thank you." He sighed. 'Seriously? Did i really repeat every words and statements again and again? But in this situation... I can't shout to him like what i normally did, huh...' He thought.

**"Sorry and thank you for what?" **The inner hollow replied while narrowing his eyes in caution look. He think that Ichigo is the one who want to trap and charge at him.

"Man... how many times should i tell you? But still, i guess i deserved this right?" Ichigo paused. And then gulped. "I - i want to say sorry because i have said many mean things to you, like a craze monster who only had lust for battle and blood. I know it sounded stupid, but i also want to say thank you because, you have helped me in a battle where i almost died. When i had no hope to win, you give hope and strength to win... I know it's a little bit too late to say this but... sorry and... thank you..." He explain.

The inner hollow soul expression looked shock for a moment, replaying of what Ichigo had said. But then he looked away. Ichigo think that his inner hollow didn't want to forgive him, but before he could say anything to the inner hollow...** "It's fine." ** Ichigo looked up in shock. Even he wont be surprised when his inner hollow still angry at him, he never thought his inner hollow can forgive him so easily. While he was about to speak again, his inner hollow part cut him off again.

**"It's not like it's your entire fault. I... think i understand why you called me like that and said that mean words..."**

Ichigo was was speechless. He didn't what to say, heck, he didn't even know what to do. He was to shock that he can't even move. Can't even blinked. Only breathing he can do. His surprised is already beyond the limit, that he can't describe it in words... After a few moments, he regained some of his senses back.

"W-what? Why?..."

The inner hollow nodded. **" It's... okay, like i said, it's not entirely your fault... It's.. It's my fault actually, and i'm sorry too, i yelled back at you, when it's actually my fault. And i'm sorry too, i always tried to take over your body by force, and..."**

"Stop. Right. Now"

The inner hollow looked up to Ichigo in counfusion. "It's not your entirely your fault either. I-i'm the king of this inner world. And i should've listen to you more, trying to understand you... Like what you said, It's not entirely your fault... How about we forgive each other?" Ichigo said while smiling a little.

The inner hollow widened his eyes. And then a big grin showed up on his face.** "Alright, so does that mean you forgive me?" ** He asked in a very hopeful tone. Ichigo nodded. "And... did you forgive me too?"

**"Damn right for ya!" ** He said.

* * *

They sat together in silence. Too lost on their on thought. And then, Ichigo suddenly remember and gasped. Although his inner hollow didn't hear him gasped. Ichigo turned to him. "That's right..." The inner hollow turned to face him.

**"What?" **Ichigo looked at him.

"Remember when i fought Byakuya and almost lost to him? You took over my body remember?" Asked Ichigo to his inner hollow. **"Yeah, why do asked?" **

"I don't know how, but i can remember that when Byakuya asked who are you, you said that you don't have a name right?" The inner hollow nodded. "Is what you said to him was true? That you don't have a name?" Asked Ichigo curiously. Again, the inner hollow nodded, there's a little bit hint of sadness though. Ichigo frowned. And then suddenly a bright idea popped up in his head. But then, his expression change again into a thoughtful look. After a moment he asked...

"Do you like being a a hollow?"

The inner hollow soul blinked at Ichigo. He never consider the answer for the question. After a few moments of thinking, he grinned **"Of 'course i am! And i'm very damn proud of it!" **He paused, and his expression turned into a confused look. **"I don't have any reason as for why though..."** He continued sheepishly.

Ichigo took a thinking pose. "How about Shirosaki Hichigo? My name is Kurosaki Hichigo, and in a regular Japanese (?), Kuro means Black. The reason is simple, both of me and you wear a shinigami robes. Mine is black (kuro), while yours is white (shiro). So Shirosaki. And since you are still 'me' on another way, and you are a hollow, so your name is Hichigo for Hollow Ichigo... Do you like it?"

**"Seriously? Is that what have come to your mind?"** He shrugged. **"Well, whatever...Make senses... i guess..." **He replied. But then his smile flatered, replace by a blank - sad like expression.

"Ne, Hichigo..." Said Ichigo. Hichigo only hummed. "Why?" Hichigo raised an eyebrow at this. **"Why what?" **Ichigo gulped. Choosing a right word for his gonna say. "Why... ummm..." He said still nervous. Hichigo's eyebrows started to twitch. **"Hurry up and say what ya want to say aibou!" **Ichigo winced. There is it. The word, that Hichigo said. That WORD. After another gulped, Ichigo said.

"Why did you call me aibou?"

He said it. He finally said it. He finally said what he wan to said. He looked to Hichigo facing him. Who had a blank face.

**"Why you said?"**

Ichigo turn away to look at the other building, avoiding any eye contact with Hichigo.

"Y-yeah, i want to know why you called me that... If you don't mind?"

Hichigo kept giving Ichigo a blank look before he sighed and looked up to the cloudy sky. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. After a moment of silence he finally said...

**"You won't like the answer king."**

Ichigo blinked. "Why?" He asked. **"Are you sure you want to know the answer?" **A nod from Ichigo. Hichigo sighed. **"Because i want you to acknowledge me as your partner, because i want you to accept me as a part of you. Because I want to prove it to you that i'm strong. Because i want you to believe that i'm worthy to be your partner..."** He paused. **"****Because I want you to believe in me..."**

Ichigo's eyes widened after hearing what Hichigo had said. 'So that's why...' He thought. "I-i didn't know..." Said Ichigo still in a 'shock mode'. Hichigo sighed, **"Told ya, ya wont like the answer..." **

"I'm sorry..."

**"Stop"**

"I-i should have known... all this time..."

**"Stop!"**

"You tried so much, yet i..."

**"I TOLD YOU STOP DAMN IT!"**

"..."

**"..."**

"...Sorry..."

**"STOP! It's okay alright? We've already forgive each other. So stop okay? It's not your fault got it?"**

"Yeah..."

The two sat again in silence.

"Hey Hichigo?" Hichigo grunted. "Can i, can i make it up to you?" Asked Ichigo. **"Well there is, although it's up to you if ya want it or not." **He replied. "Then what is it?" Hichigo faced him. **"Let me out if i want to... I promise i won't hurt anybody other than our enemy... and i'll train you how to use my power properly." **He said. "Well. as long as you promise that then it's okay..." Hichigo looked surprised. But then smiled. A kind smile. **"Thanks... Ichigo..." **

"No problem!"

* * *

Unknowingly to them, somebody had listen to their conversation.

/Finally. Ichigo really need to acknowledge Hichigo after all./ Said a figure who we know as Tensha Zangetsu.

_Indeed he need to._ Replied another figure name Zangetsu.

/By the way, Hichigo is a funny name/ Said Tensha expressionlessly

_I agree with you._Replied Zangetsu without expression too.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in his bedroom... It's already 6 o'clock. 'Time to get up'. Somehow, Ichigo didn't feel tired at all. Fresh even.

**"Yeah, time to get up. I didn't realize the night has passed away already.**

'Yeah... let's introduce you to my friends later. Do you mind?'

**"Sure thing!"**

'That's right, i thought i would lost all of my spiritual power. Is it your doing too?' Asked Ichigo.

**"Yeah"**

'Thanks... Hichigo...'

**"No Problem!"**

And with that, Ichigo go to school...

The End

* * *

A/N : Well that's the story! The ending is boring i know... should i add some bonus chapter? If i should, what will it be about? Training? Ichigo introduce Hichigo to his friends? *shrugged* If ya want to give some idea for the bonus chapter, review or p.m me. I hope it's long enough for ya. Ja ne!


End file.
